¿Cómo debería ser?
by Samantha Morningstar
Summary: Los sentimientos de Steven respecto a las expectativas que tienen las Crystal Gems.


_"Rose podía hacerlo"_

Esas palabras que parecían tan normales al principio ahora lo irritaban al punto de querer escapar de Ciudad Playa. No es que le molestara el ser como su madre pero el hecho de que lo compararan cada vez que descubría algún nuevo poder o algo relacionado con las gemas que involucrara que el híbrido actuara (y como era la primera vez que lo intentaba fallaba) siempre terminaba con la misma frase _"Rose podía hacerlo" ._

Como si el hecho de que el se sintiera culpable de que su madre no este no fuera suficiente, lo hacían sentir miserable y sabía que esa no era realmente la intención de las chicas pero sentía que intentaban cambiarlo, que fuera Rose, no como ella, sino que actuara totalmente como su madre y como si fuera un padre que cumple los caprichos de sus hijas eso hacia.

Sentía que ya no iba a poder soportar eso por más tiempo y que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría, no mas bien que explotaría. El intentar reprimirse ya no le servia. El querer sacar esas palabras que le quemaban la garganta.

"No soy mi madre"

Tenía tantas ganas de decirlo pero como podría, hubo ocasiones en las que pensaba que estaba siendo paranoico, que todo sería diferente en un futuro, pero no fue así, nada había cambiado en todo ese tiempo.

Steven dio un suspiro y salio de la casa, el pensar en eso realmente lo agotaba así que decidio olvidarlo.

"Hey Steven"

El hibrido giro su mirada y vio a Sour Cream, Jenny y Buck.

"Hola chicos" les devolvio el saludo igual de amistosamente.

"Cielos viejo, te ves agotado" dijo Sour Cream con su aire despreocupado.

"Solo necesito un respiro y ¿qué hay de ustedes?" pregunto el híbrido ya que en ese momento era alrededor de media noche.

"La noche es para divertirse" Ahora fue el turno de hablar de Jenny. "¿vienes con nosotros?"

"mmm, creo que no, ya es malo el hecho que este fuera de casa a estas horas, si las gemas se enteran me matarían" Steven se encontraba preocupado. Las Crystal Gems se molestarían si lo encontraran fuera de casa y posiblemente terminaría en la misma frase de siempre. Steven frunció el ceño. "¿Saben? vamos a divertirnos" dicho esto los chicos geniales y el mitad gema subieron al auto de Jenny.

.

.

.

.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Pregunto el híbrido extrañado al ver que estaba en el bosque.

"En el mejor lugar" Dijo Sour Cream.

"¿Exactamente qué haremos?" Steven seguía dudoso del porque estaban ahí.

"Simplemente divertirnos"

"¿En el bosque?"

"No cualquier bosque, hay rumores que dicen que las personas que entran no salen, increíble ¿no? " Buck le dijo al híbrido con una sonrisa.

Steven simplemente se mantuvo callado, no porque le aterrara era mas bien que no le llamaba mucho la atención lo que parecía ser una leyenda urbana y si le preguntaras él porque está ahí te diría que necesitaba un respiro.

Los chicos comenzaron a adentrarse en el bosque esperando encontrar algo interesante, realmente no tenían un lugar específico a donde ir, caminaban sin rumbo. A mitad del camino el híbrido comenzó a reír para luego suspirar, no hace falta decir que los "chico geniales" lo miraran como si de un loco se tratara.

"Discúlpenme, es solo que con tantos cambios en el comportamiento casi olvido como se siente... ser yo mismo"

"Lo dices como si ya no quisieras regresar, como si pensaras en escapar" Jenny lo dijo con cierta preocupación y el que el chico haya dicho eso le hacía pensar que estaba cargando con mucho peso. Mientras que Buck y Sour Cream pensaron casi lo mismo que Jenny.

Steven al ver que los chicos se pusieron serios decidió decir algo para calmarlos.

"No voy a escaparme chicos, pero por ahora solo voy a gozar del momento"

No pudo continuar ya que vio como sus amigos eran atacados por unos extraños seres que no alcanzo a divisar que eran. El chico no perdió tiempo y fue a ayudar a sus amigos.

"¡Corran! ¡yo ganare tiempo!" Antes de que pudiera hacer algo es amarrado por un látigo, al ver el látigo se da cuenta de quienes son, suda frío al pensar en las consecuencias que tendría el haberse escapado.

Supuso que las Crystal Gems creían que había sido secuestrado o algo por el estilo, se liberó del látigo de Amethyst y detuvo a Garnet y Pearl; que se acercaban a los chicos geniales.

Les dijo a sus amigos que corrieran; y así lo hicieron, Garnet al principio no reconoció a Steven y le propino un golpe pensando que era un monstruo, el chico pudo activar su escudo antes de que el golpe le diera directo en la cara; aunque no evito que saliera volando y se estrellara contra un árbol.

Garnet al ver que era Steven de quien se trataba, le dijo a Pearl y Amethyst que no atacaran.

"Que mal, me estaba divirtiendo" Dijo Steven aún adolorido del golpe.

"Steven no puedes hacer esto, no en esta ciudad, no con nosotras" Impuso Garnet e hizo fruncir el ceño a el híbrido.

"Viejo, esto esta mal"

"No puedo creer que te hayas escapado"

Steven no soporto más y decidió hablar.

"¿Por qué? no es la primera vez que hago lo mismo" El tono del chico era desafiante.

"Porque no queremos que actúes de esa manera tan-" Pearl fue interrumpida.

"¿Cómo? ¿Infantil? Lamento decepcionarlas pero hasta donde recuerdo sigo siendo un niño"

"Steven a Rose - " El híbrido no dejo terminar a Garnet.

"¡No soy Rose! ¡Ya dejen de convertirme en ella! "Dijo al mismo tiempo que se levanta bruscamente y se iba corriendo del lugar.

.

.

.

.

Cuando el chico estuvo lo suficientemente lejos se detuvo a pensar respecto a lo que había pasado.

 _"¡No soy Rose!"_

Penso en aquella discusión y soltó una risa ante aquellas palabras ya que era irónico puesto que si efectivamente de algún modo era su madre, o al menos eso creía él, tenía su gema pero no era ella y eso lo sabían las Crystal Gems.

El chico pensaba que les había afectado tanto el que su madre ya no este que era por eso intentaban cambiarlo.

El híbrido lloro amargamente al pensar en todo esto.

Depués de todo...

 _¿Cómo debería de ser?_


End file.
